KotLC Pride Month Oneshots
by MagicDaydreamer
Summary: A collection of gay KotLC stories. Rated T for mild cursing and making out. Some angst, arguing, and laughing. You choose the ships. Please do not read if you are against LGBTQ , because I don't want homophobic comments - although that should be a given, I shouldn't have to ask people not to insult love. Enjoy!
1. Shipping!

Hello! Happy Pride Month. In honor of this, I'm writing some KotLC slash fanfiction! And what I write about depends on you.

Please review with a ship and a title (sentence) or song lyric, and a oneshot or short story will be written for that ship. ENJOY!


	2. Princess Prettypants - Marelliana

Marella sighed, attempting and failing miserably to distract herself by igniting, snuffing out, and re-igniting (she wasn't even sure if that was a word) freezing, feathery teal flames that always smelled a bit too much like spearmint, emitted odd rustling breaths and somehow managed to keep her centered.

However, she had a bit of a dilemma - they weren't today. Because the reason that they _usually_ kept her centered was leading her mind to the thing she was forever trying to distract herself from. Why couldn't the cold, minty fire that she loved so much have been yellow instead? No, too much like Everblaze. Pale blue? Too much like the ubiquitous balefire. Lilac? It wouldn't be much help, it was Biana's favorite color - still, it would've been nice if she could choose. They had to be teal, of all colors. Had to be the color of her girlfriend's eyes.

_Princess Prettypants_. The sister of Fitzroy Vacker, the intelligent, popular, powerful cute guy that half of Foxfire was in love with. That Marella had thought she liked.

That's all Biana had been. All she was supposed to be. And now Marella wished that she hadn't tripped into the huge ocean of jealousy that sucked her into a crush that she realized would never fade.

When they had agreed to date, it was in a friendly, more platonic way - at least for Biana. Which, of course, Marella hadn't realized.

"My parents would take me to the matchmakers even if they knew I was dating someone!"

"Yeah, right. They'll get _so mad and disappointed_ that their daughter is dating a female Pyrokinetic. For goodness sake, I thought you didn't give a damn about matchmaking. Sure, sure, it wasn't your choice when your parents registered you. You were, what, fifteen? But it turns out you do - you're trying to go and get a freaking match list! A useless paper telling you which noble, registered men with legal abilities you're allowed to marry and have perfect little beautiful powerful Vacker babies with. It's obvious that you do care about your _family's reputation _and that crap. You don't care about me."

"Seriously? Seriously!?" Biana spat. "What the hell, Marella, I'm allowed to have a _normal life_. For goodness sake, will you just stop? You're angry that I actually have control over some of the things I do. You're supposed to get it - all those crush cuffs you bought for my brother four years ago? All those 'ooh, I wonder who'll be on my list' things back in Level Three?"

"If you care so much about it, fine! Just leave me alone to sulk here until smoke literally comes out of my ears, since I can't go crying to my flawless family like you can."

"Okay, then. It sounds like you've made up your mind," retorted Biana. Evidently, she was making some effort to sound cool and indifferent, but she'd never been a master at masking whatever was floating around inside her head. "Why are you even still here?"

"I want to see how long you can argue with me - and it seems like you enjoy it.

And yet here she was, perched on Everglen's gate, not even feebly attempting to wipe her mind of her girlfriend's face or her face of the warm, wet pools of salt dripping faster than they ever had before.

"Marella?" whispered a soft, accented voice that she didn't want to hear. Or maybe she did.

Marella flinched. She'd been getting used to hearing Biana's disembodied voice when she couldn't see her, but the shock of hearing the voice that'd been playing on repeat in her broken-record brain made her wish she were a Vanisher. Or a Shade. Or anything but a useless failed attempt to trigger Empathy.

Biana blinked into sight, then out again, flickering back and forth like one or Marella's flames.

"Hey," she said, much more gently than Marella had been expecting. "I thought you'd left."

"And I thought you'd gone to see some strangers who wanted to tell you which other strangers you were allowed to spend time with." Marella's tone was casual, but her words cut through with a much harsher bite than she'd been intending.

Biana winced and wouldn't meet Marella's gaze.

"That's why I didn't," she muttered.

"What?"

"I sort of broke down after arriving in Atlantis," Biana admitted. "My parents weren't with me, so I disappeared and turned around...I'm not ready. It's just so early - we're still in school! You won't be in the Elite Levels with me, and I want this to last. I'm going to be surrounded by strangers. None of them mean anything. I want you to be the one."

Both girls stared off into space and breathed in the warm blanket of silence that had settled in the air.

"You're crying."

"I know."

Biana's lips brushed her cheek, a tiny flutter that made her want a star to appear in the night sky, so she could wish that the moment would last forever.

"Biana?" Marella murmured as her girlfriend rested her head and arm on Marella's shoulder, taking in every little thing flooding her senses - Biana's soft, warm, breaths, the lemony scent of Biana's chocolate curls, the azure sky that went on forever and ever…

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me that this'll last forever in my mind?"

A small, sunny smile crept across her face.

"Of course, Mare. Only if you'll do the same for me."

Marella laughed at the eternally-irritating nickname. She willed her fire to treat the sky like a chalkboard.

Biana gasped at the shining purple letters.

'_I PROMISE'_

"I - I - thank you…"

"Thank _you_, Princess Prettypants."


	3. I love you, but I don't want to - FedEx

**I...procrastinate to a painful extent. It's kinda embarrasing...Pride Month is almost over and I've only written 2 chapters. Anyway, here's some FedEx - thanks to Wolf_Jade999 for the prompt - though I wrote it in about 15 minutes so it's short and rather crappy. Speaking of which, heads up for some cursing. Anyway, here it is. Thanks for all the support! :)**

* * *

"Hey, Wonderb- erm, Fitzy?" Dex asked the floor. Momentarily, he became aware that Fitz had working ears. Crap.

Fitz moved away from the wall he'd been leaning against. "What is it, Deck- I'm sorry, Dex?"

"Never mind," he muttered. "I was thinking out loud." Pressing his nose against the window, Dex wordlessly cursed the world for hating him.

No, that was just his brain. And Fitz.

"Why'd it have to be you?" Dex whispered, this time actually expecting an answer.

Fitz whirled around to face the questioner's bright eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I'm freaking in love with my cousin's ex-boyfriend, whom I'm supposed to hate. He had no idea. I hate how much I love the feathery lashes framing sea-glass eyes and the way they always look sleepy from the dark circles underneath them. I hate how I want to run my fingers through his chocolatey curls and take a deep sniff. I hate how his voice fills my head when I fall asleep, and how it's the only reason I can sleep. I hate that I'm jealous of how he can do anything and still make everyone smile. I hate that I love that everything's-fine look on his face when he's dreaming. I hate the shit I'm saying about him right now. I don't want to be painfully in love with him. I love you, but I don't want to. It's driving me nuts that the he in this statement is you."

The two boys stood there in the cloud of silence that Dex was pretty sure he was doomed to drown in for eternity. Fitz opened his mouth, frozen there.

I hate how goddamn beautiful that is, Dex thought. He wiped his eyes.

Fitz put his hand on Dex's shoulder. "I hate how much I want to kiss you right now," he whispered.

So do it, Dex pleaded.

As Fitz's mouth claimed his, he wondered how he'd ever hated this.

* * *

**Not my best work. What next, Solinhiana or Kam?**


	4. Wish you were gay - Kam (Solinh!)

**EEEEP! I takes forever! (in my defense, I wrote this before the FedEx. It was just bad. So I didn't post it. Meep.)**

**Anyway, Luna and A. Fan, I have taken the mallowmelt and still not listened to you, APOLOGIES! I haven't been in that happy Linhiana mood lately so I haven't been able to write Solinhiana. I will do it someday, I promise!)**

**This is actually a bigger part of a Kam/Solinhiana fanfic, so maybe I did listen to you, lol. Biana's not in it though. Stay tuned for next time...XD**

* * *

"What are you looking at, Bangs Boy?" inquired Keefe, glancing up from the picture he was drawing. His words weren't sharpened to their usual bite as they usually were - just a small twist of curiosity that his eyes mirrored, catching him off guard.

Tam blinked and shook his bangs out of his eyes. "Oh - you - you have a loose eyelash."

Keefe put down the drawing. It was almost done, but a few details were still off - the way Tam's hair melted into shadow didn't seem to blend naturally, and Keefe's expression was slightly off, like the glow around him was shining in his eyes and making him want to squint. Snapping back to reality, he was quick to turn it over upon the realization that it was faced up. Don't let him see it, or he'll know.

He rubbed his eyes and felt under his eyes for the tiny fiber that had fallen onto his face. He'd always found eyelashes a bit odd - and Sophie's habit of plucking them even stranger. Whatever.

"Here." Tam had moved closer to him, and tentatively reaching out his index finger, he brushed the eyelash off Keefe's left cheekbone. It stuck to his finger. Holding it out, he mouthed, "Make a wish."

I wish I hadn't screwed up the beginning of everything.

I wish we could start over.

"…I wish you were gay," he muttered to himself, almost inaudibly. If Tam had heard him, he decided, he would petition the Council to make listening to other people whisper illegal.

Tam turned his head, an odd, almost indecisive look in his silvery eyes. "…what?" he asked, his voice cool and collected, but striped with curiosity and maybe an ounce of panic.

"I… just… kinda… wish you were gay."

He would've done anything to have Tam dash out of the room, announce he was homophobic, and stay out of Keefe's life for the rest of all eternity. But Tam's response was so much better and yet worse when he spoke. And… unexpected. Vague.

"You could've just told me!" His hands were closer, inviting Keefe to flinch.

He is going to hit me, isn't he? Keefe mused.

But the hands weren't gathering momentum for a slap, they were stroking Keefe's mussed curls, Tam's nose pressed against his. A breath before their lips met, the former whispered, "Wish granted. If bi is enough for you?"

Keefe grinned, gasping in a breath before tasting Tam's warm, minty lips.

* * *

He pried his face away and blinked.

"Well, that's settled."

"What is?" demanded an inquisitive alto voice, known all too well to Keefe, closely followed by a playful soprano giggle. One Tam would not be happy to hear.

"Is that my dear Bangs Boy?" Linh teased. She splashed him in the face. He snorted.

Keefe offered Tam his sleeve to wipe the water from his face. He blushed, realizing he should've kept it to wipe Sophie's gaze away from his eyes.

"So," she probed.

"So?" Keefe returned.

"So," Tam drawled.

"So…" said Linh, her foot pitter-pattering, eyebrows an inch and a half higher than they should've been.

"What've you been doing?" Sophie inquired.

As Keefe stole a glance at Tam, Linh absentmindedly tucked a strand of Sophie's hair, loose from her braid, behind her ear, giggling.

"They've probably been making out," she deadpanned. Sophie glared at her before once again fixing her curious stare upon the boys.

It was clear to Keefe that his hot blush, Tam's sudden interest in his feet, and their avoidance of the girls' eyes were not discreet ways of shrugging off the joke.

"Oh my gods, that's adorable! Not that I didn't know. Still adorable!" Linh squealed.

"You were serious?" Sophie asked.

Something in her voice was suppressed. His face finally a normal temperature, Keefe studied the pair. Free and happy and something else he couldn't put his finger on. The movements, the tenderness…

"What have you been doing?"

If it Linh's special ability wasn't obvious, Keefe would've thought she was a Pyrokinetic, judging by the way her cheeks caught flame.

"FINALLY!" exclaimed Tam. "Your waiting game lasted far too long."

"So has yours!"

"Well…" Keefe paused. "Welcome to the gay club."


End file.
